


Revelación desde el Monte

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Dirige un último vistazo hacia atrás, recelosa y dubitativa. Asiente para sí misma en comprensión. Este lugar le pertenecía a Katniss.





	Revelación desde el Monte

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y puede ser encontrada también en: FanficsLandia, Fanfiction y Wattpad.

**Revelación desde el Monte**

 

Primrose pestañea aturdida en cuanto aquel extraño resplandor cesa y recupera la función de todos sus sentidos, principalmente el de la visión. Se restriega los ojos, parpadea un poco más y luego gira sobre su eje con la confusión labrada en su juvenil rostro. Manchas de colores nublan su percepción y le dificultan la tarea de observar, mas la niña está segura de que aquel escenario que la rodea no le es para nada familiar.

Camina tres vacilantes y medidos pasos hacia atrás antes de detenerse, rehace sus anteriores movimientos y vuelve a comprobar el entorno. Jadea con asombro e incredulidad cuando el mismo lugar, tan extraño y desconocido para ella, la recibe nuevamente.

La Pradera, un sitio en el que sólo había estado una corta vez hacía ya algún tiempo, pero que ella sabía que jamás podría llegar a olvidar, no es donde ahora se encuentra. Es más –observa con creciente temor–, ¡esto ni siquiera parecía pertenecer a alguna parte de Panem!

Prim aspira una generosa bocanada de aire, reteniéndola unos cuantos segundos en sus pulmones para luego expulsarla en una lenta espiración. Comprende que este no es el mejor momento para desesperarse y entrar en pánico, si no el de tranquilizarse y razonar la situación con frialdad médica si desea comprender lo que ha ocurrido y hallar una rápida solución.

Muy lentamente comienza a calmarse pese a que su cabeza continúa sintiéndose como un hervidero de reflexiones a punto de estallar. La pequeña Everdeen recordaba perfectamente el haber huido hasta allí, hasta la metálica y electrificada alambrada cuyo único propósito consistía en delimitar su querido y mísero hogar con el peligroso y salvaje exterior.

Katniss se había ido de su lado. La gente del Capitolio se la había llevado porque ahora Katniss Everdeen no sería más que el tributo femenino del Distrito 12, participante de los septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre. Y, pese a que Prim misma le había obligado el prometer regresar, no existía garantías de que se volvieran a ver.

Por eso había venido hasta aquí, para sentirse cercana a su hermana, para no perder la esperanza antes de que el calvario fuera a comenzar. Sin embargo, la nítida imagen del magnífico e imponente bosque que aún permanecía retenido en su mente surtió el efecto contrario al que buscaba, contrastando con cruel indiferencia ante el escarpado terreno montañoso en el que actualmente se encontraba desamparada.

Un jadeo ahogado irrumpe desde lo más hondo de su ser y sus delgadas piernas pierden las fuerzas que la sostenían. Cae al suelo con poca gracia y permanece es esa triste posición por los próximos minutos entretanto trata de recuperar la compostura de nuevo. La brisa fresca que despeina sus rubias hebras sueltas junto a los surcos que sus propios dedos estaban creando en la tierra árida, son lo que terminan de convencerla.

Lo que estaba sucediéndole era real y llorar no la ayudaría a regresar a casa. Debía ser valiente como Katniss, como su querida y sobreprotectora hermana quien había condenado su futuro para salvar el de ella.

Con esta nueva determinación, Prim le concede una mirada real al lugar. El terreno que se extiende ante sus azules ojos es rocoso y muy accidentado, completamente desolado, sin fauna o flora a la vista. El clima es seco y abrasador, el cielo está despejado pero salpicado de algunas nubes inconexas. Obviamente no pertenecían a su patria.

La niña se levanta, demasiado consciente de que coger una insolación en estos momentos podría resultar fatal, mas insegura de la dirección que debería tomar. A lo lejos puede distinguir algunos picos de montañas, alzándose por encima de los pedregosos cerros situados a mitad del camino.

Recorre la vista por todo el yermo con exhaustividad cuando justo en la cima de cierto monte un repentino brillo empieza a centellar bajo la ardiente luz solar, extendiéndose progresivamente hasta su posición. El fulgor la envuelve en un manto de calidez y paz, obcecando su sensibilidad para poco después abandonarla tan pronto como llegó.

Cuando las sensaciones retornan a Prim, casi la obligan a desmayarse. La alambrada. ¡Estaba parada frente a la alambrada, contemplando al Distrito 12 desde afuera! Instintivamente se arroja al suelo y comienza a arrastrarse bajo el espacio de sesenta centímetros que separan la valla. Es el mismo lugar que su hermana le había enseñado aquella lejana e infructuosa vez, pero las ansias que siente son tan intensas que apenas recuerda que ésta pueda estar electrizada.

Continúa gateando varios metros más hasta que el dolor en sus manos y piernas sobrepasa al shock inicial. Y todo en lo que puede pensar es que, de alguna loca manera que ni siquiera ahora podía llegar a comprender, había regresado al Distrito 12, ¡estaba de vuelta en su hogar!

Un pequeño maullido atrae su atención hacia el frente, topándose cara a cara con su hermosa y cariñosa mascota.

—¡Buttercup! —exclama, irradiando de felicidad mientras lo toma entre sus brazos y lo estruja en un enérgico abrazo. Una estrepitosa carcajada escapa de sus labios, producto del cansancio, los nervios acumulados y la alegría antes de suspirar.

Sin duda alguna, los singulares acontecimientos del día finalmente le estaban afectando. Así que lentamente se incorpora, con el gato aún aupado, y comprueba los alrededores de la desierta Pradera.

No era un espejismo. Realmente estaba aquí.

—Será mejor que regrese a casa ahora —decide antes de emprender su camino hasta la Veta—. Mamá debe de estar muy preocupada por mí.

Dirige un último vistazo hacia atrás, recelosa y dubitativa, pero únicamente la saludan las presencias del cerco y el bosque de siempre. Asiente para sí misma en comprensión. Este lugar le pertenecía a Katniss porque simbolizaban sus fortalezas y madurez y, hasta que ella retornara a casa, Prim se conformaría con contemplarlo desde la seguridad de la distancia.


End file.
